O Servo do Amor
by BlackLight of Ars
Summary: Traduzido de The Servant of Love de YagamiNguyen


Aviso: Esta história é feita de pura imaginação da imaginação maluca do autor. Por favor, não leia se você não é maior de idade ou tem problemas para controlar sua imaginação. O autor não incentiva e não incentiva essas coisas a serem feitas por aqueles que mencionaram acima na vida real. Eu desencorajo fortemente 18- de ler isso.

Também para quem tem mais de 18 anos, esta história contém material sexual não adequado para idiotas que não conseguem distinguir a fantasia da realidade. Este é um trabalho de imaginação como barriga inchada, pau enorme pode liberar galão de esperma e resistência profana, então não me pergunte por que eu coloquei esse aviso.

Além disso, alerta para o tom de Gore e Extremamente Escuro da fic.

Lembre-se, você foi avisado.

Resumo: Smut with plot. Ficando entediada de seu relacionamento com Ares, a Deusa do Amor Grega Afrodite decide dar um fora nele e encontrar outro homem para ocupar sua cama, então ela escolhe Naruto Uzumaki. No entanto, em vez de um Naruto original feliz e pateta, ela decidiu trazer um mundo sombrio de um mundo alternativo para sua cama, atraído por sua natureza violenta e selvagem. Naruto escuro / poderoso.

Grande cruzamento com a mitologia grega e a série Percy Jackson.

Multi crossovers.

Irá conter elementos do jogo God of War Series.

HAREM grande: com Afrodite e Artemis (meninas principais)

(Mais informações abaixo)

Discurso Normal "Naruto".

Pensamento Normal de 'Naruto'.

Magia "Rasengan" / Jutsu / Técnica.

Discurso Normal de Demônio / Monstro / Bijuu de "Kurama".

Pensamento de Demônio / Monstro / Bijuu de 'Kurama'.

O Servo do Amor

Capítulo 1

Você escolhe o Naruto errado

"O QUE?!" se o palácio de Afrodite não estivesse completamente e totalmente à prova de som, esse grito teria ressoado por todo o Olimpo. Afrodite, a deusa grega olímpica da beleza, do amor, da luxúria, do desejo, da sexualidade e do prazer, sentou-se calmamente em frente ao grande espelho de maquilhagem, penteando os cabelos loiros deliciosos com um pente dourado, como sempre querendo que sua verdadeira aparência fosse a própria definição de perfeição. A alguns metros atrás dela, a boca de Ares, "amada", fica aberta o suficiente para pegar porcas voadoras.

"Você me ouviu, Ares." Ela disse, sem tirar os olhos de si mesma por um segundo enquanto continuava a pentear seus lindos cabelos dourados e parecidos com nuvens. "Nós terminamos. Acabamos e, para simplificar, a sua cabeça grossa de entender, eu dei um fora em você." Ela listou quando aproximou a cabeça do espelho, repassando sua aparência mais uma vez para procurar erros. "Saia e nunca mais volte, meu palácio e especialmente minha cama não são mais para você compartilhar. Entendeu?" ela perguntou enquanto se concentrava em sua roupa impecável, mas extremamente reveladora e assentiu para si mesma.

"Você ... você não pode fazer isso comigo!" Ares, simplesmente o deus da guerra grego olímpico gritou, com sua raiva aumentando "Você deveria ser minha garota por toda a eternidade!" ele disse cerrando os punhos. "Você deveria me amar, droga!"

Afrodite virou a cabeça e olhou para ele, chupar ação era mais do que suficiente para fazer seus peitos sem sutiã balançarem eroticamente. Era uma visão tentadora e excitante para o Deus da Guerra, pois os olhos dele não olhavam para o rosto dela, mas colavam em seu corpo pecaminosamente erótico.

Afrodite então riu com a mão cobrindo a boca. "Amor? Eu? Te amo? Ha! Não seja ridículo, Ares. Talvez no passado, mas agora, você é apenas alguns homens aos meus olhos." Ela passou o cabelo para o lado, fazendo um sorriso confiante "Como todos os homens com quem estive, você é apenas uma ferramenta e sobreviveu a sua utilidade para mim". Ela zombou do deus da guerra atordoado.

"Que porra de puta ?!"

"Você é apenas um naco que bate em sua carruagem todos os dias e nem sequer é bom em lutar, mesmo sendo o deus da guerra e, mesmo no sexo, é apenas patético." Ela disse se virando para a raiva que tremia deus. "Então vamos terminar essa pequena farsa antes que eu machuque ainda mais seus sentimentos, ok?" ela sorriu um sorriso doce e doentio para ele.

Ares estalou, gritando um grito de guerra enquanto atacava a Deusa do Amor, que apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. O gancho selvagem que ele jogou foi esquivado facilmente quando Afrodite, que ainda estava na cadeira em frente à mesa de maquiagem, agachou a cabeça e usou isso para enviar um uppercut poderoso e impiedoso que se conectava com força explosiva, enviando a Guerra Deus dentro e através de uma parede.

Agora, ela pode não ser uma lutadora, mas Afrodite sabia como se defender. Ela treina todos os dias para manter seu corpo verdadeiro da melhor forma, e alguns de seus amantes anteriores eram artistas marciais que estavam mais do que felizes em ensinar-lhe alguns movimentos simples, mas eficazes.

Combinado com o poder dela, eles seriam simplesmente devastadores.

Ares ficou ali atordoada com o poder de Afrodite, que ela nunca havia mostrado em todos os momentos em que estavam juntos. O violento Deus da Guerra esticou o pescoço quando ouviu os estalos dos saltos dela se aproximando. Afrodite, em seguida, pisou com os calcanhares no pescoço dele, ela ficou em cima dele, mantendo-o no lugar e um sorriso de escárnio em seu rosto impecável e bonito.

"Pobre Ares, não esperava por uma boa boceta, esperava?" ela perguntou com um sorriso sádico enquanto triturava o calcanhar com mais força na garganta "Agora, onde estamos?" Afrodite perguntou docemente.

Ela não deu tempo para ele responder, e passou a dar a ele.

Infelizmente para ele, não era do tipo sexual.

Uma vez que ela terminou com ele, o corpo de Ares foi devastado, quebrado em vários lugares. Seu braço estava dobrado em um ângulo estranho e ele não conseguia respirar adequadamente devido a várias costelas quebradas. Sua mandíbula foi quebrada em dois lugares, seu lábio se abriu e Ichor fluiu como uma torneira de pia. Seus olhos estavam fechados e inchados e tinham uma cor escura como um panda.

Ela sorriu para o Ares quase inconsciente quando o chutou no pecado, enviando-o pelo chão. O espancamento dela havia atraído bastante atenção dos cidadãos do Olimpo, e eles estavam olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados, pela primeira vez vendo isso da doce Deusa do Amor "Devo lembrá-lo de que, enquanto meu título é Deusa, eu sou realmente uma deusa primordial. Seu poder é simplesmente um covarde comparado ao meu! " Afrodite riu enquanto caminhava para Ares, levantou-o com a mão em volta do pescoço "Se eu fosse uma deusa como Atena ou Hera, Zeus não teria tanto medo de mim, você sabe." Afrodite começou a checar as unhas e quase xingou quando viu um arranhão no dedo indicador direito.

Ares, de repente, tossiu Ichor, alguns dos quais ficaram em seu rosto e roupas.

"Desgraçado!" ela sussurrou com raiva, vendo que sua imagem agora era menos do que impecável. A Deusa do Amor, em seguida, deu um soco em seu rosto, o mais forte que pôde, enviando-o através do Olimpo e batendo no Palácio de Apolo muito para seu choque.

Ares deveria sentir sorte por ela o ter enviado para Apolo, ou então levaria alguns séculos para o mundo ter uma Guerra sem sentido novamente.

Agora suficientemente calma, ela olhou por cima do buraco em seu palácio e suspirou "Oh, bem". A deusa do amor deu de ombros e voltou para o palácio. Ela então se sentou na cama, tirando os calcanhares e inclinando as costas e a cabeça contra a montanha de travesseiros atrás dela "Agora vamos para a coisa mais importante". ela disse e clicou com o dedo, convocando uma revista na mão.

A revista disse que na verdade era uma lista dos maiores e mais poderosos homens mortais que viveram e viveram, neste mundo e em outros mundos.

É de conhecimento geral para os deuses, e apenas entre os deuses, que há mais de uma Terra lá fora, e cada Terra é governada por um panteão diferente. Cada Terra é muito diferente das outras, contendo infinitas possibilidades, bem como inúmeras diferenças na natureza, história e cultura. Havia essa Terra governada pelo Panteão Nórdico, um mundo cheio de super-heróis com poderes extraordinários. Outra era governada pelo Panteão Xintoísmo, onde seu mundo mortal avançava normalmente sem atividades sobrenaturais, como os deuses e deusas xintoístas optaram por motivar silenciosamente seu mundo.

Mortal pode ter seus doppelgangers em diferentes terras, apenas seres divinos como Afrodite são únicos.

O que ela estava fazendo agora era encontrar um novo homem para substituir Ares, alguém que ocupasse sua cama e satisfizesse suas necessidades todas as noites, ou a qualquer momento que ela precisasse. Afrodite geralmente achava os malvados mais atraentes que os outros e, felizmente, esta revista forneceu exatamente o que ela estava procurando.

Como ela não queria se meter em problemas por trazer as mortes de volta à vida, Afrodite foi atrás dos homens que ainda estavam vivos.

Com um clique de seus dedos, as roupas desapareceram, deixando os homens em sua revista completamente nus.

"Hmm ~, vamos ver ... Não, pau pequeno demais." Ela virou para a página seguinte "muito musculosa". Ela murmurou e folheou outro "Rosa? Muito feminino", apesar de o rosa ser sua cor favorita, ela não usou essa cor no homem com quem ela passaria a maior parte do tempo.

Ela folheou página e página, encontrando a maioria dos seus homens na 'revista' ou tinha galos muito pequenos, não era bonito o suficiente ou simplesmente gordo demais para o seu gosto. Era muito difícil encontrar homens decentes (apenas na opinião dela) neste momento da era, e infelizmente a maioria deles era deuses e depois de terminar seu relacionamento com Ares, ela não queria começar outro com outro imortal.

Pensou que não demorou muito para encontrar o espécime perfeito.

Seus olhos quase saíram da cabeça com o que ela estava vendo.

"Santo Zeus ..." Afrodite ficou boquiaberta quando ela inclinou o livro e a cabeça para o lado, enquanto o corpo musculoso dele era absolutamente perfeito e delicioso, a primeira coisa em que seus olhos foram fixados foi o que pairou entre os joelhos dele. "Quinze polegadas? " Afrodite não conseguiu parar de esfregar as coxas ao ver o que poderia ser o maior pau que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida imortal. Essa coisa literalmente rasgaria qualquer buceta "Oh merda ... essas bolas." A deusa do amor literalmente babou ao ver o enorme saco conectado à sua virilha, contendo testículos que devem ser do tamanho de seus punhos.

Com esse tipo de bolas, ele provavelmente poderia gozar galões.

"Santo ... sinto muito por sua mulher agora jovem." Afrodite lambeu os lábios sexualmente quando olhou para a idade "Dezenove ... nada mal." Seus olhos então se moveram para a personalidade dele e imediatamente baixaram a boca em choque "Que diabos ?!"

Pessoalmente, foi um grande desagrado para a Deusa lasciva. Alegre? Otimista? Nobre? Sem mencionar um completo idiota (novamente, apenas em sua opinião superficial). Ela não precisava de nada disso do seu homem, muito obrigado.

Afrodite mordeu os lábios e começou a pensar nisso. Seu pênis poderia basicamente rasgá-la em dois, mas ele era um indivíduo exuberante. Ele provavelmente poderia fazer a barriga inchar com seu esperma com uma única ejaculação, mas ele era infantil e denso como uma rocha. Seu poder poderia fazer todo o panteão grego, até ela mesma molhada de nervosismo ... mas ele era um idiota amoroso por atenção (mais uma vez, era apenas a opinião dela).

Esse homem, fisicamente, ele era o melhor ... mas sua personalidade arruinou tudo.

"Oh espere!" De repente, ela teve uma idéia e lançou sua magia várias vezes na página dele "Ah ~, aqui vamos nós". Afrodite sorriu com o que ela podia ler.

Se sua personalidade era assim, talvez seus doppelgangers, aqueles que compartilhavam as mesmas aparências físicas, mas com história diferente, esperançosamente tivessem uma personalidade melhor.

E ela encontrou o caminho certo. Afrodite foi atraída por homens violentos e selvagens, e este fez sua boceta tremer só de ler sua personalidade.

Quebra de linha

Em um piscar de olhos, Naruto Uzumaki se viu de pé em uma das câmaras mais gloriosas que ele já havia visto em sua vida ... totalmente nu, de pé no chão de pedra com os pés descalços. Mas o jovem não se divertiu ou pareceu chocado com a mudança repentina em seu ambiente. Em vez disso, Naruto manteve seu rosto calmo e calmo, enquanto olhava ao redor da câmara da realeza, observando-o com seus olhos azuis cerúleo, que eram nítidos e sem emoções.

Naruto estivera em muitos lugares da vida, mas esse era um dos quartos mais impressionantes, ou Chamber que ele já tinha visto em sua vida. Em suma, o lugar em que ele estava era enorme, o rosa era a cor principal e cheio de estátuas de mulheres em topless ou completamente nuas. Havia uma pequena mesa em um canto, com um grande espelho com moldura de ouro, uma cômoda em outro, e as paredes estavam cobertas com fotos de homens e mulheres nus fazendo sexo um com o outro.

Naruto finalmente percebeu que o quarto era na verdade um quarto gigante quando viu uma cama enorme, de formato circular, e cercada por velas acesas no meio da sala, havia muitos travesseiros e um cobertor fino e sedoso rosa. Por três lados, exceto pela frente, a cama era cercada por cortinas rosa e roxas que se conectavam ao teto. Também parecia estar flutuando em uma pequena piscina cheia de água quente, separada da sala, mas havia escadas aparentemente feitas de ouro cobertas por uma sonda vermelha.

E deitada na cama, de costas para a montanha de travesseiros, estava uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros de olhos azuis extremamente lindos. Ela usava um vestido prateado extremamente curto, dividido da bainha à cintura, revelando grande parte de suas pernas e coxas lisas que cruzavam sobre a outra. O decote caiu quase até o umbigo, mas os lados eram mantidos no lugar por finos fios cruzados que cavavam as encostas cheias e cremosas de seus enormes seios que teriam explodido os lados do vestido se não fosse pelos fios .

"Bem-vinda", a mulher o cumprimentou alegremente enquanto se levantava da cama, ajoelhada. "Estou tão feliz que você finalmente pode se juntar a mim." Ela lambeu os lábios com o que estava vendo, aparentemente ele era ainda melhor do que a foto de sua 'revista'.

"Quem é Você?" Naruto perguntou, seu tom a desafiou a mentir para ele "E que lugar é esse?" foi então que Naruto percebeu que estava falando um idioma que não era dele.

"Eu sou Afrodite", ela sorriu e começou a engatinhar na cama, fazendo algum movimento sexy com sua bunda. Naruto decidiu se aproximar e ficou ao lado da cama "Deusa do Amor e da Beleza. Você está no meu quarto no Olimpo, a Montanha Grega do Panteão". Afrodite finalmente estava cara a cara com seu grande prêmio, respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro dele e sorrindo para o que ela recebeu. O canto dos lábios de Naruto se curvou quando Afrodite rolou e olhou para ele por baixo, suas mãos colocaram as coxas dele e gentilmente acariciaram seus músculos.

"O que uma deusa poderia querer de mim?" Naruto perguntou enquanto olhava para o corpo dela, algo que nenhuma mulher poderia esperar arquivar, e até a mais bonita Kunoichi mataria por ter.

"Você não parece tão surpresa, não é?" Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha para seu comportamento calmo.

"Eu tenho minha razão." Naruto então olhou para ela "Responda minha pergunta." Afrodite riu ao seu tom forte. Parecia que ele tinha algo em comum com o Naruto original. Absolutamente nenhum respeito pelos superiores.

Mas ela gostava de homens assim.

"Você tem sido um garoto muito travesso, Naruto." Afrodite disse quando ela se virou novamente e se ajoelhou na cama na frente dele. Seus olhos, é claro, acompanharam o movimento de seus seios gigantes, gostando do que ele estava vendo "Sim, eu sei o que você tem feito ultimamente em sua vila".

"Isso não é da sua conta, Afrodite." Naruto disse.

"Eu posso ver que em suas ações, afinal, passei o dia inteiro assistindo sua vida." Ela lhe deu um sorriso sedutor "Aparentemente, não é um filme romântico ... um horror para ser exato".

"Espero que você goste dessas merdas."

"Se eu fosse você, teria deixado para trás o mais rápido possível." Afrodite deu uma pequena risada "A vida não é tão generosa para você, é?"

"Isso eu posso gerenciar." Naruto então perguntou "O que você quer de mim Afrodite?"

"Eu quero que você se torne meu servo." Afrodite se inclinou para trás e cruzou a perna sexualmente, movendo as mãos na cama macia e confortável "e, em troca, vou deixar você dividir minha cama comigo ... por toda a eternidade".

"Hm," Naruto riu. "Essa é uma oferta generosa que você tem aí, mulher."

"Confie em mim, você não vai se arrepender." Afrodite sorriu "Recentemente, acabei de terminar com meu amante e precisava de outro. Veja, eu também sou a Deusa da Luxúria e da Sexualidade, preciso ter prazer sexual para me manter unida, o que é muito difícil de fazer. mesmo para os deuses devido a eu ter tanta experiência no assunto ". Naruto olhou para Afrodite enquanto ela abria a perna um pouco, provocativamente, dando-lhe um vislumbre do que estava por trás de "Alguns meros mortais nunca serão capazes de fazer isso, mas você ... Naruto Uzumaki, você é diferente."

"Presumo que você me viu com essas mulheres."

"Os pobres Anko e Kurenai, nunca tiveram a chance de gritar antes que suas mentes fossem quebradas." Afrodite acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso sedutor "Um homem, não? Você é um animal, minha querida."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio então." Naruto sorriu. Não era algo que ele não deveria se orgulhar. Aqui estava ele, no presente da Deusa da Beleza, Amor, Luxúria e Sexualidade, sendo cumprido por ela no assunto de que ela era sem dúvida a melhor "Mas suponho que não sou sua primeira escolha".

"Claro, seu doppelganger de outro mundo é realmente a minha primeira escolha." Afrodite sorriu para ele "Mas sua personalidade é uma grande desvantagem para mim. Gosto de homens violentos, selvagens e provavelmente sabem como manter seu lugar acima de nós, mulheres". Ela olhou para o pau dele "Então eu vou perguntar novamente, você vai Naruto Uzumaki, se tornar meu servo e amante?"

"E a minha vida?" se isso não fosse a vida, Naruto não poderia deixar de perguntar.

"Não se preocupe, eu me certificarei de facilitar para você." Afrodite sorriu: "É que, a partir de agora, você terá uma mulher que pode garantir que a fera caia".

Ele não era servo de ninguém.

Mas a oferta de Afrodite foi tentadora. Ele não seria metade do homem que ele é se Naruto recusasse algo assim. Só o corpo dela parecia bom o suficiente e, se ela tivesse as habilidades que afirmava ser, seria uma das melhores experiências da vida dele, que até agora não eram nada além de uma tonelada de merda de cavalo.

Não ... Naruto teve uma idéia melhor sobre este assunto.

Ele a usaria, primeiro a faria dele, depois a usaria para fazer o que ele quisesse. Ela é uma deusa, embora seus domínios sejam amor e luxúria, eles podem ser alguns tipos de armas muito perigosas, possíveis os mais perigosos se forem colocados em bom uso. Ela o teletransportou de sua casa para a Câmara dela, deu a ele a capacidade de falar o idioma dela e tirou as roupas sem que ele soubesse nada sobre isso ... isso por si só dizia muito sobre o quanto ela poderia ser útil para ele.

Sim, ele faria isso ... essa era uma situação ganha-ganha para ele.

"Entendo ..." Como se ela pudesse ler a mente dele, Afrodite sorriu e deitou na cama com as mãos abertas. "Você sabe o que fazer ..."

"Você sabe o que Afrodite?" Naruto subiu na cama e se ajoelhou acima dela, quase sentado em sua cintura. As mãos dele estenderam a mão e a agarraram pelos pulsos, juntando-as à força acima da cabeça "Você escolheu o Naruto errado." Ele então se abaixou e bateu seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com tanta força e para sua surpresa, Afrodite voltou com tanta paixão.

Eles se beijaram, línguas disparando na boca um do outro e se enfrentaram em uma batalha de luta pelo domínio.

Foi então que Naruto percebeu que ela não estava se gabando de sua habilidade.

Ele chupou avidamente o lábio inferior, antes de mais uma vez invadir sua boca com a língua, forçando-a a engolir sua saliva, já que ele era o que estava por cima, seu corpo a imobilizou completamente debaixo dele. Afrodite gemeu em sua boca, sua respiração ofegou com sua respiração rápida, tocando levemente contra seu peito nu.

Mesmo Ares não era tão agressivo.

Os dois continuaram a se beijar por mais alguns minutos antes que Naruto decidisse seguir seus lábios pelo pescoço dela "W-uau ~". Afrodite sorriu luxuriosamente quando seu novo homem chupou a pele lisa de seu pescoço longo "Eu sei que não fiz a escolha errada". Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos quando Naruto de repente os virou e deitou em sua cama, removendo a mão de seus pulsos e agarrou os fios de seu vestido, rasgando-os e libertando seus seios da amarração.

"E eu tenho certeza que não." um pequeno sorriso raro apareceu no rosto de Naruto enquanto ele olhava para os peitos dela. Orbes redondos perfeitos de carne que desafiavam a lei da gravidade e estavam de pé no peito, parecendo muito tentadores com mamilo rosa claro e aréolas de cores correspondentes, perfeitas em forma e tamanho.

Naruto encheu as palmas das mãos com os maravilhosos seios de Afrodite, arregalando os olhos levemente com a suavidade. Eles eram macios, extremamente macios e, no entanto, essas duas garotas conseguiram permanecer firmes e sólidas em seu peito assim. Naruto os apertou, sentindo seus mamilos endurecerem sob seus dedos. Afrodite ofegou quando Naruto beliscou seus beliscões duros, ajustando-os naquela mistura de prazer e dor que ela gostava.

Com o aperto em seus peitos, Naruto puxou Aphrodite até seu corpo e rapidamente apertou os lábios em seus mamilos pequenos e duros, chupando um depois o outro enquanto seu pau lentamente endurecido colidia contra sua boceta coberta de fio-dental. Afrodite gemeu alto com isso, apertando sua virilha contra seu grande pênis para procurar mais prazer, enquanto o homem debaixo dela brincava e brincava com um de seus ativos mais impressionantes.

Ela sabia que trouxe um monstro para o Reino Divino e prometeu a ele algo que não deveria ser dado, imortalidade, mas ... quem se importa? O que importava era que ele estava começando a fazê-la perder a compostura com sua própria experiência.

Afrodite, em seguida, levantou as mãos e bateu palmas, chamando suas criadas que se deram a conhecer a Naruto saindo das sombras.

"Olha Naruto." Naruto arregalou os olhos quando viu a quantidade de mulheres bonitas e atraentes, vestindo nada além de roupas rasgadas que expunham completamente seus seios redondos e simplesmente cobriam sua virilha com um pequeno pano branco em volta do quadril feminino, em pé ao redor da cama , vestindo um sorriso sexual no rosto como o que eles estavam vendo "Elas são minhas criadas, as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo. Elas me servem e agora elas também servirão a você. Minhas criadas garantirão que você se mantenha ocupado enquanto eu não estou por perto. " As meninas começaram a fazer poses sexuais, balançando os seios ou sacudindo as bochechas para ele convidativamente "Agora, para a tarefa mais importante".

Afrodite levantou-se dele e virou-a, removendo o que restava de seus seios e dando um ótimo show para Naruto, enquanto ela lentamente o puxava para baixo, mostrando a Naruto as bochechas de bunda de sua bunda e, finalmente, sua buceta coberta de fio dental . Afrodite, em seguida, chutou o vestido para longe e abaixou a bunda alguns centímetros acima do rosto dele e a sacudiu, dando uma boa sacudida nas bochechas enquanto a Deusa lambia os lábios no pênis semi-duro à sua frente.

"Minha nossa, tão grande." Afrodite gemeu e finalmente se sentou no rosto de Naruto, envolvendo a mão em torno da raiz de seu pênis e começou a acariciá-lo, ofegando luxuriosamente quando sentiu a massa de homem carne com a pele de sua mão. Afrodite, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para Naruto, que havia desaparecido sob sua bunda enorme "Pelo que eu vi, você nunca estava no fim de receber, não estava?" ela sorriu "Seja criativo e trabalhe nessa boceta." Ela então voltou para o pau na mão "E eu vou me certificar de explodir sua mente."

O loiro imediatamente começou a trabalhar depois de ouvir que, usando a mão para puxar a corda para fora do caminho, não teve tempo suficiente para se perguntar como a calcinha poderia ficar tão pequena e começou a lamber e soltar o nó duro de seu clitóris, espalhando-se. sua bunda bochecha com a mão livre antes de inserir um dedo em seu cu. Afrodite gritou com isso, sua buceta e bunda se contraindo em torno de seu dedo e sua língua quando ele as deslizou profundamente em seus buracos.

Uma punheta, era o que ela daria a ele primeiro, enquanto seus dedos envolviam a borda da maçaneta roxa, Afrodite engasgou ao perceber que ela mal podia circundar dois terços do seu eixo grosso no antebraço.

Ela começou a acariciar a grande cabeça bulbosa, que era uma parte muito sensível de seu pênis, com os dedos apertando firmemente a pele roxa. O pré-sêmen logo se formou na ponta de sua grande cabeça de galo, que então começou a vazar mais sêmen com firmeza "Minha nossa ... isso só com o pré-sêmen". Afrodite gemeu quando olhou para o líquido pegajoso em seus dedos. Afrodite então moveu os lábios para frente e plantou um beijo molhado na cabeça de seu pênis, fazendo com que a fenda se abrisse e soltasse uma grande quantidade de líquido cremoso, depois se retraiu para trás, apenas para começar a jorrar alguns momentos depois.

Afrodite manteve o controle e agora abaixou a outra mão. Ela abaixou a cabeça até o nível do escroto e observou os dois ovos inchados que estavam fervendo em ambos os lados das coxas musculosas.

Afrodite moveu uma mão para levantar uma bola na palma da mão, maravilhada com o peso pesado e voltou a segurar o meu eixo, agora freneticamente empurrando-o com as duas mãos com golpes rápidos de dez polegadas. Ela estava ficando delirante, morrendo de vontade de ver o quanto ele poderia gozar com aquelas bolas.

Foi seu orgasmo mais rápido de todos os tempos.

Naruto estava em um estado tão alto de excitação que ele não conseguiu mais segurar as explosões iminentes de seu creme. Seu corpo inteiro pulou debaixo dela e o primeiro jato de sêmen logo disparou para fora de seu eixo. Afrodite riu lascivamente quando viu a explosão de esperma e sentiu as pontadas quentes escorrerem por seus braços e pingarem em sua cama.

Mais dois tiros se seguiram e encharcaram todo o seu braço antes de Afrodite decidir apontar meu canhão cum na direção de seu rosto doce e angelical. O resultado foi instantâneo, quando Naruto golpeou seu rosto com um monte de esperma, com os olhos fechados em êxtase.

Depois de mais ou menos uma dúzia de tiros, Naruto finalmente se acalmou e começou a trabalhar em sua vagina novamente, mas Afrodite e suas donzelas estavam em choque, enquanto a deusa do Amor encharcava completamente seu creme espesso.

"Porra ... isso vai ser uma bagunça." Afrodite, ela disse com admiração. Ela começou a lamber a porra da boca, já que várias explosões deviam ter caído no rosto dela "Como você pode gozar tanto assim? Não é possível". Ela perguntou, mas Naruto estava muito focado para comer sua buceta para responder "Oh, bem." Depois de limpar o rosto de todo o esperma, comendo todos eles, Afrodite moveu a cabeça para o pau dele e começou a chupar a cabeça gorda. Ela lambeu toda a cabeça, depois a borda e desceu para o seu eixo, plantando beijos altos e molhados ao longo das veias grossas e carregadas.

"Merda" Naruto gemeu quando Afrodite chupou seu pau, estimulando usando sua língua para lamber seu pau todo e chupando como o vácuo mais poderoso. Naruto tentou empurrar seu quadril, mas Afrodite colocou a mão em suas coxas e manteve sua parte inferior do corpo firme na cama, impedindo-o de se mover.

Enquanto ela chupava seu pau, Afrodite estava massageando suas bolas ao mesmo tempo, ordenhando-as e persuadindo mais pré-sêmen a fluir para fora de seu pau e diretamente em seu estômago. A resistência deste homem podia rivalizar até com o deus mais poderoso, e ele ainda estava em seu estado básico, o que para ela falava muito sobre o quão sexual poderoso ele poderia se tornar. Afrodite começou a empurrar fortemente os cinco ou mais centímetros de seu eixo que foram deixados fora da boca com as duas mãos, apertando-o com força e acariciando a grande veia saliente que corria por baixo.

Então o fluxo de pré-esperma parou subitamente, mas assim que ela relaxou seu aperto firme em torno de seu pau e, Naruto voltou, desta vez ele encheu sua boca com muito mais do que apenas um copo de esperma do seu primeiro tiro. Quando ela se viu incapaz de acompanhar a velocidade de gozar, Afrodite forçou seu pênis o mais longe possível pela garganta e pelo esófago, deixando-o despejar sua carga diretamente em seu corpo, impedindo-a de fazer menos de si mesma. Frente a ele.

Era algo que Naruto tinha que lhe dar crédito, certamente ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Essa mulher superou em muito todos os outros com quem ele estivera em sua vida.

Finalmente, depois que seu pênis parou de se mexer, Afrodite conseguiu se afastar de seu pênis, apenas para ter seu rosto espirrado com outra volumosa explosão de esperma, saindo da testa direita para a esquerda da mandíbula.

"Me avise quando estiver prestes a gozar, certo?" Afrodite fez beicinho quando ela moeu sua boceta contra o rosto dele.

Naruto amaldiçoou quando a deusa do amor levantou a bunda do rosto dele. Ela o fez gozar duas vezes e, no entanto, ele nem a fez gozar uma vez, apenas conseguiu fazê-la se lubrificar com seu suco. Afrodite viu o olhar irritado em seu rosto e sorriu maliciosamente com isso.

"Não se preocupe querida, enquanto você é ótimo com esse garotão." Ela cutucou o pau dele enquanto acariciava a outra mão na bochecha dele "Você ainda tem muito espaço para melhorar aqui em cima e eu vou me certificar de ensiná-lo a agradar adequadamente uma mulher." Ela então montou nele mais uma vez, mas desta vez, ela usou uma mão para mover seu fio dental para fora do caminho enquanto usava a outra para mover seu pau para sua pequena boceta rosa, acariciando provocativamente a ponta contra sua fenda "Não me mate, ok? " Ela perguntou docemente e empalou-se em seu pênis.

"PORRA!" Naruto gritou quando a boceta de Afrodite reivindicou em torno de seu pau. Era simplesmente apertado demais para seu pau e a penetração repentina o fez sentir como se seu pau estivesse prestes a ser arrancado de sua virilha. Suas paredes o envolveram e se apertaram ao nível insano, deixando-o louco com a gostosura de seu túnel apertado.

Naruto podia ver que havia mais de quinze centímetros do lado de fora, e ainda assim seu pênis já tocou contra a entrada de seu útero.

No entanto, ele estava feliz por não ter sido o único que perdeu a compostura, porque Afrodite, que jogou a cabeça para trás em um grito silencioso, de repente esguichou seu suco violentamente em torno de seu pau, deixando-o saber que ela apenas gozava de um único penetração. A mulher sentiu ele no segundo depois, sua língua pendia da boca enquanto ela sorria estupidamente, também fazendo uma bagunça de baba em seu peito.

Ela foi a primeira mulher a levar isso para dentro dela, mas parecia que nem a Deusa da Luxúria aguentava o tamanho dele durante a primeira vez.

"Não se preocupe", Naruto deu um tapinha na bunda dela gentilmente e disse com um sorriso sombrio, um pouco acostumado com o aperto dela. "Você ainda tem espaço de sobra para melhorar aqui." Naruto usou seu conselho anterior para provocá-la "Eu vou ter certeza de ensiná-la a agradar-me adequadamente, seu mestre ..."

Afrodite se divertiu o suficiente para si mesma, era hora de ele quebrá-la.

"S-sim ... foda-me, por favor ..." Afrodite gemeu e tentou sacudir sua bunda. Era demais, simplesmente demais para ela lidar.

Naruto passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, esmagou seus seios contra o peito e começou a mover seu quadril, fodendo seu pau em sua vagina. Ele podia sentir os músculos de sua boceta envolvendo seu eixo rígido como uma pequena luva de veludo, impedindo-o de fazer seu pênis deixá-la e ainda implorando para alimentá-la mais. Naruto bateu na parte de trás de sua vagina, empurrando com mais força que ele finalmente conseguiu forçar mais alguns centímetros.

Quando ele bateu contra a entrada de seu útero, querendo entrar, Naruto apertou sua bunda gorda com minhas mãos, mantendo-a no lugar enquanto ele empurrava seu quadril para cima. Afrodite gritou de prazer enquanto ela gozava mais uma vez, obviamente gostando do sexo violento que ele estava lhe dando.

"Oh, PORRAAAAA! É tão bom, mestre ... mestre ~!"

Fim do Capítulo 1


End file.
